


Reuniting

by FantasyNinja



Category: Glee
Genre: Clubbing, Drinking, F/F, Intersex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: Quinn Fabray has always done what was expected of her with the exception of getting pregnant out of wedlock but has raised above to take over the family business but in doing so, she's tired of the consistent routine of her life. One day her best friends Santana and Mercedes decide to take out to a club to lose where she runs into someone that she hasn't in a long time.





	Reuniting

Doing paperwork gets so tedious and strenuous at times but it’s required when you become the CEO of your family’s multimillion finance company at the young age of twenty-eight. I have always thrive for perfection as it has been instilled in me from a very young age after coming from a rather strict household where being perfect was the most importance above all else. My father Russell Fabray built Fabray Finance Industries from the ground up while raising my older brother Charlie and I with my mother Judy who told us constantly to never show weakness to others. It was hard growing up under the Fabray roof because I used to be a very chubby child with horrible acne and glasses but the only thing that made my life somewhat bearable was my big brother and my old childhood Rachel. She was always kind to me and didn’t pick on me because of my weight as she would tell me that me that my outer beauty didn’t dictate what kind of person I was and she would tell me that I was beautiful regardless. The tiny diva had enough confidence for the both of us as she never allow anyone to bring her down, knowing that she would make her dreams come true through hard work but my parents didn’t like her very much.

As the singer has two fathers, who in my opinion were very kind and sweet men, and my father didn’t want me associating with them as he would constantly tell me that homosexuality was a sin and that gays shouldn’t be allowed to raise children. To make matter worse once it got around town that Rachel was an intersex, my parents forbid me from being friends with her as it tore me up inside that I might be losing the only friend that I ever had but suffering Russell’s wrath scared me even more. I have regretted that decision ever since and to throw salt into my open wound, my father landed an account that allow him to move anywhere in the country so he decided to move to New York City. I never looked back at the small town of Lima, Ohio again as my mother thought that this move would a fresh start for all of us especially me as she decided to place me in gymnastics and cheerleading. Charlie had a harder time adjusting to our new surroundings than I did and he’s always been more of the rebellious type as he fell in with wrong crowd, getting high and getting into trouble leading our arguments between him and Dad.

By the time I was twelve year old, my brother was growing more and more distant from our family by staying out at all hours of the nights but I remember him to make time for me. Although in the time that we spent together, I could see the helplessness and sadness in his eyes along with wearing long-sleeved shirts even when in the sweltering heat. It wasn’t until the end of the school year that I came to understand why and I found him sitting on the edge of the tub, holding a razor blade in his blade with blood running down his forearm. I never screamed so loud in my life as our parents came running upstairs and everything became a blur after that as Dad sent him to live with our grandparents in Toronto as he would sent me the occasional postcard to let me know everything that’s okay. I missed having my big brother around as he was the only one that listen to me and didn’t treat me like I was a dumb little kid as I worked hard to please my parents, joining the junior varsity cheerleading squad in eighth grade. My best friends Santana and Mercedes joined me although the dark-skinned diva didn’t enjoy the all of the craziness that came with joining the Cheerios so she thought her time was better spent in her choir at her church.

The Latina and I competed against each other for the top as the head bitch in charge but we both knew that when it really mattered that we had each other’s back even though we wanted to rip the other’s throats out. My parents didn’t like Santana too much as she does rub people the wrong way but they tolerated her for the most part. I rule the hallways of Eastview Institute as I now go by Quinn instead of Lucy because that girl is gone and she’s never coming back as everyone feared, looking up at me from the top of the social hierarchy as I graduated at the top of my class while giving my valedictorian speech. I applied for Yale and NYU which I got accepted into both and I was ready to take on the world but unfortunately Dad forced me to major in business because I was the heir to the Fabray Industries empire and there was no way that he was leaving it to Charlie so I went to NYU and to some extent I enjoyed it but it didn’t last long. In my sophomore year, I found myself pregnant and the father of my child denied that the child was his by spreading rumors around that I was easy and that I was spreading my legs for his friends.

I had to deal with the whimpers and staring everywhere that I went as my parents looked at me with disappoint me in their eyes as Dad berated me for being so stupid and how hard I made things for me and my mother. By the time I had told the news, I was too far along in my pregnancy to terminate it but I had every intention of giving up it up when it was born but luckily I had the Latina by my side as she was ready to cuss out anyone and everyone who as so much as gave a funny look in my direction. Mercedes tried to give as much as she could from LA as she landed a demo deal with a big recoding company but I appreciated it that I had her in my corner and she was there when I gave birth to my daughter Ava. When the nurse placed her in my arms and I looked at her face that I knew that I had fallen for and there was no way that I would be able to give her up as much to Dad’s dismay, I needed to be a better parent to my child than they was to me. Getting my degree took a little longer to obtain after I took some time off but I get it with my daughter on my hip and Santana at my side as we moved into decent apartment as we pulled our money together.

We found a decent two bedroom apartment as Dad had me start at the bottom while the most difficult accounts that he had at me but I soon proved my worth to him and my colleagues that I deserved to be there. I worked my way up the ranks while trying to make sure that Ava ha everything that she needed and that I was at home at a decent hour to help her with her homework as Mom came around. I left my daughter with her grandmother if I had to stay late at the office or with Santana but Dad hadn’t warmed up to the now eight year old as he’s still disappointed in me for getting pregnant out of wedlock. In some ways, I’m still that little girl that’s trying to get his approval and love but after all this time, I don’t think anything that I do will please him. My relationship with Charlie is better than ever as he’s been twelve years clean although his past is still with him as the scars on his arms are constant reminders as I make sure to call him every night to tell him how proud that I am of him.

Ava is growing up so quickly as I wish that she’ll stay forever and a part of me is glad that I hardly see anything that reminds me of her father except when she smirks but she’s like a carbon copy of me. When I put her bed, I pour myself a glass of Pinot Noir with a bowl of popcorn as I sit in front of the TV before logging into my Netflix account to watch the second season of Jessica Jones when I feel the couch dip next to him. I look out the corner of my eye to see Santana spread out on the other end of the couch with a tired expression on her face and I knew that she had a hard day at the hospital as she’s doing her residency at Archangel Hospital after finishing medical school at NYU.

“I am so sick of dealing with all the fuckin’ idiotic parents that don’t get their kids fuckin’ vaccinated. Vaccines will lead to autism, my ass” Santana scoffs.

“I know, I know but there’s nothing that you can do about that, San but hopefully get their kids better” I said patting her knee.

“They wouldn’t get sick in the first place if they had gotten them vaccinated when I told them to” Santana said rubbing the bridge of her nose. “I need a drink and to get laid”

It’s been a while since the last time that I was intimate with someone and that lead to me getting pregnant with my daughter but sometimes when I’m laying my bed at night, I crave for someone to hold me in their arms, to make me feel loved. Then I remember that I have an eight year old that I have to very careful of who I bring into my life because it won’t only affect me but here as well which is I have a very few dates since having her.

“You listenin to me, Q-ball” Santana said snapping her fingers in my face.

“W-What?”

“I said when Wheezy flies in tomorrow that the three of us are going out on the town and letting our freak flags” Santana said smirking.

“Oh no, just no” I said shaking my head. “Not happening”

“Yes it is because the last time that you went and got turnt up was your graduation. That was four years ago!”

“If I have to remind you that I have a eight year old daughter that I’m responsible for and I can’t just go out on the town whenever I want to” I said rolling my eyes.

“Q, I get that you wanna be a good parent to Ava because yours are beyond shitty when you were growing up but you’re still young. This is the time to make memories while we still can and I promise to have Wheezy stop you from doing anything too stupid” Santana said rolling her eyes.

“I guess but only because this is gonna be the first time that I’ve seen Mercedes since her wedding with Sam”

I don’t know but I have a weird feeling about but I ignore it for the time being and things are relatively the same as I left the office earlier than I normally do to pick up the dark skinned diva. The diva happily married and known as Mercedes has been my best friend for well over a decade now has always been a force to be reckoned with and has always been the one to give a healthy dose of reality when I felt like I was spiraling out of control. She has kept real with me and told me how it is when I didn’t want to hear it as that hasn’t changed when she became an international superstar while staying humble and true to herself when her first record label told her that she should show more skin to sell her music. Mercedes stuck to her guns and she wasn’t about to anyone dictate her career but her and sure enough her first album was number one on the billboard charts for R&B/Soul. The R&B singer quickly spots me, wrapping her arms around me happily as the last time that I saw her was three years ago for her wedding to her long-time boyfriend/model Sam Evans.

It was love at first sight for the model as they made at an mutual friend’s party and the blonde pursued again and again despite the singer being hesitant to date him but he was sweet and kind. They became friends before Mercedes finally decides to give him a change and they’ve been happy ever since.

“Long time no see white gurl, how have you been? How’s my favorite niece?” Mercedes asked smiling.

“Cedes, Ava’s your only niece” I said rolling my eyes playfully.

“Yeah for now until either you or Satan get pregnant but I doubt that the world is really for to spawn something” Mercedes snickers.

“You’re right about that one” I said giggle. “How’s things with Sam?”

“Things are good. Even he drives me crazy but I love him and he loves me and I wouldn’t change a thing” Mercedes said with a dreamy look on her face.

A part of me is a little envious that Mercedes found that kind of love that even though someone can get your nerves at times but you still love them faults and all and I guess a part of me wants that to still. Yes, I have a daughter but I want someone see her as extension of myself to be loved as well but it’s very hard to find someone that can look past all of the extra baggage that I have, not that I would my daughter baggage but certain of myself that I find unlovable. The two ride back to my place as a blur of blonde hair latches onto her waist before the R&B singer lifts Ava into her arms, pressing kisses against her face as my daughter has amazing relationships with her aunties who been in her life for as long as she can remember. For the most part of the afternoon the two spent playing dolls that were brought over the course of the years that Mercedes and Santana insist on buying for her although, the Latina has brought my kid a pair of boxing gloves. ’The munchkin needs to learn how to defend herself for when idiots try to step her’ is the explanation that I was given and what’s even worse that she’s got her saying that she’s from Harlem.

My friend is setting my kid up, I swear. I’m all for Ava learning how to defend herself but I don’t want going out and looking for trouble but the little rascal begged and pleaded with to keep going with the boxing lessons but promised to only use to defend herself. Around eight thirty, I packed an overnight bag for Ava before dropping her off at her uncle Charlie’s and by the time, I came back to the apartment to find Santana and Mercedes getting for the night out and my stomach was already in knots. It’s been a while since the last time I went out and even longer since I allowed myself to have more than a glass or two of wine at a company party as I don’t know how to react to a club setting. I know that my friends aren’t going to let out of this no matter what I say to them so I just suck it up as I get for the night as I highly doubt that anything is gonna happen tonight as the pediatrician does my hair and makeup. I slip into a tight strapless black dress that I haven’t wear since I was college and surprisingly it still fits like a glove with a slit that comes mid-thigh and a pair of matching heels as it’s almost ten thirty by the time we head over to the club.

It wasn’t packed as I had imagined it be as Santana whispers something in bouncer’s ear so we wouldn’t have to wait in the long line outside as I don’t really want to know what she told him. There was a dance floor in the middle of the place, some sort of lounge off to the side connected to the bar, a second floor with glass railing and a DJ booth playing amazing music. The Latina leads over to the bar, ordering a round of shots and I really like I’m going to need a few of this to get through this night as I threw it while the liquor burns my throat but it wasn’t long before she handing me another shot or two. With some liquid courage to loose me up, I follow my friends onto the dance floor letting the music through me and I find myself actually having for once. I throw back a few more shots and it wasn’t long before I’m somewhat tipsy as I sway to the beat then I found myself alone on the dance floor when some guy looks who looks like he’s trying too hard to look like Justin Timberlake.

“Hey what’s a sweet thing like you doing alone in a place like this? Why don’t you come back to my place and we can get hot and steamy together?” Justin wannabe said twirling a piece of my hair between his fingers.

Before I could even tell this guy to fuck off, I feel a presence standing beside me as a arm wraps itself around my waist, pulling into a warm that’s slightly shorter than my own then a pair of lips hovering over my ear sending shiver down my back. ’Play along’ is whispered into my ear before I could fully recognize who my savior is as they turned their attention back to the Justin wannabe.

“Look playa, I don’t know who you think you are but I would kindly appreciate you cease and desist from harassing my girlfriend as she’s not fully aware of what’s going on around her. There are plenty of girls in this club for you to hit on” She said smiling tightly before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. “If I see you anywhere near her again, I’ll cut your dick off and feed it back to you. Do we understand each other?”

The Justin wannabe nods his head frantically before scurrying away to the other side of the club as my savior turns around to face and I couldn’t believe my eyes. It’s Rachel standing in front of me wearing a tight pink dress that hugs her curves deliciously with her brown locks flowing down her back in waves with buttery highlights as it’s been eighteen years since the last thing that I’ve seen her. I knew that she’s been well as she just finished her tour on Broadway for Evita but I never thought that I would run into her like this after being apart for so long and she looks amazing as the diva walks over to me, her hand caressing my face.

“It’s been a long time, Lucy Q” Rachel said fondly.

Even though it’s been so long that anyone has called me and I told everyone to call me by my middle name but when Rachel says it, I feel like that little girl that I used to be all over again. I feel horrible because I allowed my father to ruin the first real friendship that I ever had and the tiny diva was there for me even I never told her why I couldn’t be her friend anymore as the tears prickle behind my eyes.

“Rachel I-”

“I know and it’s okay. I understand why you pulled away from me” Rachel said resting her forehead against mine. “But he can’t stop now and I’m not letting go again”

“Rachel, there’s so many times that I have to tell to you and so many things I should’ve said” I said shaking my head.

“We have all the time in the world now and I want to get to know the incredibly gorgeous and sexy woman standing in front of me now” Rachel said licking her lips sexily.

She pulls me towards the second floor where we could look over the dance floor but still hear each other as we talk about everything that happened to us over the years as I come to find out that Rachel stayed in Lima to finish middle school and high school. She went to New York to study at NYADA with her best friend Kurt as they graduated at the top percentage before holding down two witnessing jobs and going out on auditions for all the -off, -off Broadway shows that she could find. After about two years of off Broadway shows, she finally lands her first big role as Fanny Bryce in Funny Girl and after that the diva’s been landing roles after roles before deciding to open up this night club with Mike Change and her friend Beca Mitchell who’s the house DJ. When I asked her if there was anyone special in her life, her smile falters slightly but there’s a sadness to it that tugs at my heartstrings as I reach over to take her hand in my own.

“You don’t have to talk about if you don’t want to, Rach”

“Thanks Lucy Q” Rachel said smiling appreciatively.

I giggles as Rachel stares me with a confused look on her face before my cheek turns pink.

“What’s so funny?” asks Rachel curiously.

“It’s just that you’re the only one that still calls me Lucy Q” I explains. “Everyone calls me Quinn or Q”

“Do you want me to call you Quinn then?” Rachel asks pushing a lock of my hair behind my ear.

“No, I don’t mind as much when you say it” I said holding onto her wrist. “I like a lot when you call Lucy Q in fact”

“Lucy Q it is” Rachel said smirking sexily.

Rachel pulls me onto my feet, leading back to the dance floor while DJ switches up the beat as I turn my back to the diva’s front while her hand are perched on my hips, guiding them against hers. I feel her lips against the soft skin of my neck, reaching back to grab the back of her head as her touches light my body aflame and I haven’t felt this time in a long time as it feels so good. The longer that we dance together, I feel something hard against my backside causing me to whimper at the ache between my leg because I knew it was as the Broadway star‘s lips wrap around my earlobe, sucking lightly.

“Fuck Lucy Q, you don’t know how badly I want you right now” Rachel husked out.

“I want you too Rach” I said turning around in her arms.

Rachel’s eyes darkens with desire before taking my hand, leading me out the backdoor wordlessly as we hopped in her red Prius and the drive back to her face felt longer than it actually was. The tiny diva was barely holding onto her self-restraint as I place open-mouthed kisses along her jaw line while her erection the fabric of her dress before pulling up into the driveway. We quickly climb out of the car before our lips become fused together in a clash of teeth and tongue as the Broadway starlet struggles to get the key into the keyhole, allowing us inside. She guides us towards her bedroom while discarding clothes along the way before falling unceremoniously on the bed, limbs entangles before Rachel looking down at me with lust filled eyes but there‘s something that I couldn’t put my finger on.

“You’re so beautiful, Lucy Q” Rachel said caressing my cheek. “Are you sure that you want to do this?”

“I know that we’ve seen each other in a long time Rach but you’re still the one person that I trust the most to do this with” I said lightly kissing her palm. “I need you to make feel again. I need you make love to me, Rachel”

Rachel takes a deep breath before shedding the article of clothing, showing me her in full glory as her mushroom head of cock pokes the entrance of my pussy before looking up at me for permission. I nods as she slowly guides herself between my wet fold and I was prepared for some discomfort since it’s been awhile considering the length of time I had sex but the diva was bigger than I expected her to be. Her penis is reaching places that I never knew were inside of me as I feel her hips resting against my own before giving me time to adjust but I push against me, letting her know that I’m ready. The Broadway starlet sets a gentle pace and it slowly to feel good but I could tell that she was holding back as I reach back to grab her ass while nipping at the soft skin of where her neck and jaw line meet.

“Harder Rach, I need you to fuck me harder. I can take it”

Rachel growls, pinning my hands above my head as her thrusts alternating between short, powerful and gentle, deep thrust while reaching between our bodies to rubbing tight circles on my clit. I feel the coil in my lower belly building before exploding in a white light as my body convulses in waves but the Broadway starlett wasn’t done with me just yet as she flips me onto my stomach, lifting my hips up as she pounds me from behind. She grabs me by my hair, lifting my upper body up against her front as our lips and tongues dance around each other in heated dance.

“Fuck you’re so fuckin’ tight, Lucy Q” Rachel said pinching and tugging on my nipples. “I love how you feel around my cock’

“Ngh Rach, more. Mmm deeper, harder” I said meeting her thrust for thrust.

We went the better part of the night between fucking like animals and making love to each other before falling asleep in each other’s arm but I never felt this content as I do in Rachel’s arms. I feel something poking my cheek and I try to ignore it but it was incessant before reaching to grab what was sticking me in the cheek as I open my eyes to see an pair of inquisitive mocha eyes staring back at me. I raise my head before blinking away the drowsiness to see a small around the age of four or five with a mop of wavy brown hair, olive skin tone, a nose that’s a big for her face and yet it works. The light girl’s wearing a pair of Paw Patrol footie pajamas that I could see as she ducks underneath the bed in an attempt to hide as I get out of the bed to quickly find something to wear. I put on a white tank top and black basketball shorts before getting on my knees to see the little girl still hiding underneath the bed.

“Hi sweetie, I didn’t mean to frighten you” I spoke softly. “My name’s Quinn. What’s yours?”

“Not supposda talk da strangers” the little girl said shaking her head. “Mommy says so”

“Smart girl and your Mommy’s right about not talking to stranger but I’m a friend of your Mommy’s” I said smiling. “I want to be your friend if that’s okay with you”

The little girl thinks this over for a moment before climbing up from under the bed, looking me in the eyes to see if I was telling the truth and in that time I could the similarities between her and Rachel. She bites her lip nervously before looking up at me shyly, the same way that the diva used to nervous about something.

“You mean it? You wanna be my friend?”

“I do, sweetheart”

“Blake. My name’s Blake” Blake said smiling.

“Nice to meet you, Blake” I said running my hand through her fingers.

“I see that the both of you have meet”

I look over my shoulder to see Rachel leaning against the doorframe with a soft smile on her face as Blake races over to her Mommy who lifts her on her hip before turning her attention towards me. There’s a sadness before her eyes as I rise to my feet and she could that I have questions but hold off on them for the time being as the three of us eat breakfast as the diva’s daughter asks a million and one questions which I didn’t mind answering. I remember fondly when Ava was at that stage before finishing off the last of the food as the Broadway starlet tells her daughter to go play in her room while we talk as we walk into the living room. Rachel sits across from me with her hands on her knees and was silent for a moment as I am more than happy to let her set the pace of this conversation.

“There was someone that I cared deeply about. Her name was Aubrey and she was one of the stagehands to one of the Broadway production that I was apart of and we started talking about music and things. The more that I got to know her, the more that I liked her and we dated for a little while but I couldn’t bring myself to love the way that she deserved. For some reason, she was understanding and I think a part of her knew” Rachel said sighing sadly.

“Knew what, Rach?” I asked confused.

“She knew that I wasn’t in love with but with someone else. I was in love with you, Lucy Q” Rachel said looking up at me. “I’ve been in love with you when I first met you and when you moved away, it broke my heart. I’ve tried to fall for other people but they were never you and they could never be”

“You’ve been in love with me for almost eighteen years?! Jesus Rach” I said running my hand through my hair.

“I know and by the time that I came to this realization, Aubrey had told me that she was pregnant with my baby” Rachel pauses before taking a deep breath. “I tried to be there for her as much as I could but she said that she didn’t want me to feel obligated to be with because of the baby. All she wanted was for me to be happy. When it got close to the due all of a sudden she screams in pain and… there was so much blood that I rushed her to the hospital. The doctors tried to save them both but couldn’t so they did a emergency C-section. I lost her that day but my daughter was born”

“Rachel, I’m so sorry that you had to go through that”

“It’s okay but I remember all the good times that we shared together and everything I look at Blake, I see her mother in her” Rachel sniffles. “I know that this is a lot to take in but I don’t want to think that you feel anything for me. If you just want to be friend then that’s what we’ll be”

“I’ll be honest with you, Rach I never thought of you in that way but I never thought of women in general that way. I know what I felt last night was amazing and wonderful as I never had someone wore out like you did I said as a small smirk forms on Rachel’s face. “Can we… can we take things slow? See where things go?”

“Of course we can, Lucy Q as along I get to call you mine” Rachel said smiling brightly.

“But I have to tell that I have a daughter well, she’s eight and I want you to meet in the near future” I said smiling.

“I would like that and if she looks anything like her mother than she must be beautiful’ Rachel said leaning forwards to kiss me on the lips.

I don’t know where things are heading for Rachel and myself but I know that I can’t wait to see how they turn out.

* * *

The End


End file.
